


Welcome To Magic Space Prison

by Tigerdog25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Aliens, Cat Christine Canigula, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Prison, Werewolf, boyf riends - Freeform, chupacabra, hacker Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: The I.T.C.F (Inter-Dimensional Threat Containment Facility) is home to thousands of creatures from all across space and time.Three of these creatures are Jeremy Heere (Who was accused of being a witch), Michael Mell (A hacker from around 2457), and Christine Canigula (A unknown creature who currently lives in the body of a cat)
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Dear Diary

The I.T.C.F, Inter-Dimensional Threat Containment Facility. Home to anything deemed too dangerous to simply be running amuck. Or at least according to The Directive, the...things in charge of this place. Nobody here seems to know what they are, it would seem that’s for the best sometimes.

My name is Jeremy Heere, and I’m one of the people living in this place, honestly not too bad a place to live. Definitely interesting. I’ve decided to start keeping a diary seeing as I’m gonna be stuck here for well...eternity.

Another strange thing about this place, nobody seems to have ever died here. Creatures have been here centuries as far as I can tell. Though I don’t really talk much with those outside my cell, they have their own problems, after all, can’t be bothered with us. Speaking of, I should probably explain who “us” is.

There’s Michael Mell, by best friend and professional hacker in the year 2457, well, former professional hacker, you can’t really do that sort of thing in this place. But either way, Michael’s the best! Loyal, kind, funny, ~~Cute~~ , and also a total nerd. We like to play a video game called Apocalypse Of The Damned together!

Then there’s Christine, who’s original species even she doesn’t know, at the moment, she’s in the body of a cat (Felis catus) and is being held here in order to reinsure that she “never follows in her parent’s footsteps” none of us know what the fuck her parents did, me and Michael think maybe they were the leaders of the alien mafia or something, but it’s unlikely we’ll ever really know.

Outside of all that, Christine’s super friendly and kind, and a bit nerdy in her own way, she really likes theater! If she wasn’t here, I bet you she’d be a famous actress!

Last of all there’s me, I was accused of being a witch during a certain event you probably know of, unless of course you come from sometime before that, but you’ll probably figure it out eventually. Anyways, I was accused of witchcraft and probably would have been burned alive or worse if I hadn’t ended up here. So, all’s well that ends well I guess.

I gotta go now, Michael says I need to try something called a _Dum Dum_ and that it is imperative I try it right this second.

Sincerely,

Jeremiah Heere


	2. The New Kid

“So...your telling me...that this...sphere on a stick...tastes like a strawberry?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure you weren’t high when you tried one?”

“Stop being a baby and lick the damn dum-dum!”

“Okay! okay!” Jeremy hesitantly licked it before looking at it bewildered “How?!”

“It’s just one of the perks of modern science dude!”

“I prefer gravy” a werewolf sitting opposite them stated

“Yes we know Connor, we kind of guessed that since your plate is literally just gravy” Christine chuckled, lounging on the table.

“Its the greatest thing in the world Christine”

“You would think you’d be more into bones or something”

“Nah, I’m more into boners”

Jeremy and Michael then proceeded to lose their minds

Christine rolled her eyes “Speaking of bad sex jokes, where’s Jared?”

“He’s in The Room again. For  _ being rowdy _ ” The half-wolf sitting next to Connor stated.

“AKA trying to fistfight the guards for fun” Connor said.

“That doesn’t sound very smart” A leopard said, approaching the table.

“That’s just how Jared is” Christine stated “Are you new here?”

“Yeah, my name’s Cady!”

“Do you know what you’re in for?” Michael asked.

“My dad’s the Chupacabra”

“Really?” Michael asked.

“Yes?”

“Awesome!”

Cady seemed a bit confused by this response but didn’t say anything “So...can I sit here?”


	3. Bermuda Triangle In The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter sounds like a Magic Tree House title

“Have you heard the rumor that there keeping the Bermuda Triangle in the basement?”

“Wha-” The feline was not prepared for this kind of thing at 2 AM “The entire Bermuda Triangle?”

“Yes”

“In the basement???”

“Yes”

“Michael, that seems kind of unlikely”

“So does your entire existence, and yet here you are”

“Fair point”

A groan interrupted the two “Will you idiots please shut up? If I’m awake any longer I’m going to burn _myself_ alive”

“...damn that’s kinda dark dude”

“So is this room, which usually means your supposed to be sleeping!”

"Okay, okay, goodnight mister edgelord"

"I don't know what that means, but I'm too tired to care"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go round 🐕


End file.
